The Truths We Don't See
by LadyKatherine29
Summary: You would never guess just what lays behind the curtain. There are many dangers, not all of them in the ring. What happens when love and hate collide. Gritty, Dark and violent.
1. Chapter 1

" **Gods fucking damn it! That bitch…..oh her time will come. Sooner than she thinks** …."

Zatara King growled, ragging with growing hatred. As she cursed the low life bitch, that was Sara Lewis. The fucking bitch had managed to steal the FXW women's champion ship. Becoming the first champion, by the skin of her teeth. With a mist to the eyes of Samantha Black.

Who she'd quickly kicked out of the ring. Becoming the sole wrestler in the ring and thus the winner. The stupid little bitch, had snatched away victory. Like a child sneaking into the kitchen and stealing cookies. The only saving grace was it wasn't that total bitch Nyx Rosewood.

The little leach had managed to take her out of the match. Leaving Zatara enraged rightful so, as Nyx just a demented song bird. Who hung out with even more deranged lunatics. She didn't have nearly the skill of King. Or hell even Striker, who knew what a real fight was.

Nyx had never been in a four way; where the boss encouraged interference and weapons. She didn't know what it was like to escape the breaker of bones. Nyx knew nothing about being in trios matches that were actual fights for survival.

King had problems giving respect to anyone. Who hadn't been in The Temple. It was a problem that many of the Luchadors that had worked for Cueto had.

Many joked it was because no one really understood; it unless they lived it. While Cueto was seen as a weakling, at least at first glance. There was something dark in him, that had come out in spades. After Mr. Cisco had been killed and Cueto had vanished for a few months.

A dark confidence that put many on edge. There had been other things that had gone on. Most of which King only knew the bare bones about. It hadn't stopped her from doing his dirty work. For the extra money, and promised perks for matches.

Still there were times it had left her wondering. Not enough to demand answers, but enough that she asked around a little. Just out of curiosity mostly. It wasn't hard to find people willing to gossip about El Jefe's dealings.

Many of the boys and girls, held no love for Cueto. So it wasn't hard to find out what they knew. Or in many cases didn't know, but highly suspected. Vampiro would mention things at times. That made Kings neck hairs stand on end. As he wasn't mentioning it to gossip, only to inform and warn. King knew her old trainer held few things close to his heart. That were not his daughter, the way he did his students.

The older man's advice was worth its weight in gold. King took it when he decided to give it. As it wasn't given often, once one had graduated. Still you knew you were being looked after because of it.

Unless you were Pentagon Dark, who many of Vampiro's old students would have gladly jumped on a daily bases. If the older man hadn't put his foot down about it that was. No one was sure why, but they respected Vampiro's wishes.

Zatara felt her thoughts drift back to the present. Nyx was unworthy of respect in her eyes. She was one of the weaker women in the match. She should have been the second or third elimination. First being Jazz Conway the weakest woman in the match. Nothing but a ruff rookie, who had no business being in the battle royal. How she had gotten in was a mystery. **Instead Zatara had been the third elimination**.

This had lead her to become more than willing. To make sure that Nyx a woman she had zero respect for. Got thrown out on her ass, by any means necessary. Even if it meant working with Striker, who she at least had respect for. Striker was also not a second rate crazy with no talent.

Zatara: **"….Damn it! Wrecking the place will only piss off the boss. That fucking no talent bitch! I'm going to rip both her ACLU's into seven pieces each!"**

Zatara continues raging at Sara Lewis, her mother, her grandmother, her great grandmother, and all the morons who got them with child. She then rages at all of Lewis's relatives. Wishing they had never meet; while praying that one of the gods makes Lewis pay dearly or strikes her down. Without her becoming a force ghost, that torments King.

As this goes on, King fails to notice the door to the locker room open up then close. As in walks a bruised but claim Katie Striker. Who notices King is just one steep away from going full on hulk smash. Striker decides to defuse the situation.

"Zatara, everyone in the match wanted what Lewis is walking out with tonight. There is no reason to get upset. There is no reason to be so hasty. You have plenty of time to get what you want. Take your time, study the enemy. Then when the time is right, **show the bitch the meaning of Welcome to the Temple.** As for now, I know of a lovely restaurant. That has the best Gumbo, its made with oysters and crawfish. An has some damn good margaritas. Very excusive place, I'll foot the bill as well."

Zatara looks at Striker like a fish with its mouth wide open. She knows the restaurant the other woman is speaking of. Its harder to get into than Fort Knox and as expensive as a full on night out in Tokyo. That's hitting several sushi places and the one place Okada loves to take his favorites.

Not that King's ever been treated by the Final Boss of New Japan. She's was taken out as a birthday present. By a large group of friends and Vampiro. They just happened to see Okada and his little group of lackeys at the time.

Zatara: "…..why?"

Katie: "Why not? Your pissed off and close to raging out on the locker room. Which Mr. Constantine won't like. If you don't like gumbo, they have a wonderful menu. That's filled with all kinds of cuisine."

Zatara: "….how's the bar?"

Katie: "It's very well stocked. They have 50 year old scotch whiskey. Plus all the normal liquor one would want. Patron, Gray Goose, Jack Daniels, Jim Beam, Olmeca, Maker's Mark, Cognac. Everything you or anyone else could want."

Zatara: "Well that sounds good. Again why?…"

Katie: "….You know me Zatara. I'm not after anything, other than having some known company. Now if your ok with free dinner and booze. I'd like to get a shower, before more of the girls show up. I'd like to be out of here with in an hour."

Zatara: "Its not that Striker…it's just your still tight with Vamp, and several other people who are here. Why hang out with me?"

Katie: "You know my name Zatara. Quackenbush is my given name and I prefer if you use it. When its not a promo your cutting on me. As for Vamp, he's busy right now. I don't want to get him into trouble with Mr. Constantine….. I…just want to get out of here. You'll see why soon enough….."

King glanced a long moment at the other woman's face. What she saw disturbed her a great deal. Quackenbush's face was forlorn, as if a shadow of depression had suddenly passed over her. Leaving her eye's with less sparkle, less life, taking away the fire that lived with in her former mentor. Leaving a pale shell of a woman, who seemed to be one steep from the edge. An looked to be thinking, hey made six feet isn't so far down.

The as fast as she notices it, the look is replaced by one of acceptance. Of a situation that is in the middle of being resolved. Or one hopes will end favorable for them. Or just fade away and leave them be. Quackenbush merely shakes her head and heads for the showers. King decides to follow as free dinner and booze. Really did sound lovely after the disappointing night she's had. Besides Quackenbush as left her wondering just what is going on her. Its unlike the other woman to be so down.

About one hour later, both King and Quackenbush are dressed in street clothes with freshly washed and styled hair. Quackenbush comes over to King as she's just finishing up. Looking excepting at her, then motions for the other woman to move quickly. King follows her carrying her bag, she can't help but thinking. That her old mentor looks a bit like a scared rabbit.

The two made very quick time to the underground parking lot. That the talent had there cars in. It was separate from the upper levels the fans were using. So that everyone working would be able to leave without hassle. As they moved to the spot where Quackenbush had said her car would be.

Zatara was shocked to see a black cherry colored Jaguar. It looked to be the newest model. With all the bells and whistles as well. Wrapped in a large red ribbon, with a expensive looking large white card with gold lettering.

There was also a couple dozen white roses in the drivers seat. King could only stare dumb founded as her old mentor sighed. Then handed her the card to read. While the older woman removed the bow, and gave the car a quick go over.

As Zatara read the card, she felt her blood turn to ice. The card was creepy, scary, and deranged all wrapped up in nice 24k gold lettering. King's eyes got wider as she continued to read the card. Becoming even more concerned by the contents of it. Convinced that Cueto had final gone off the deep end.

When no one had been looking, then resurfaced and hidden among the sane people. The tone seemed light if you didn't read between the lines. If you understood the actual message being sent. Then you were now fully educated as to why Katherine Quackenbush had become so different.

The other woman had become something of a hermit. Refusing to go out in small parties after shows. Only spending time with people she known for years. Keeping people at arms length and rarely talking with unknowns. An it was now clear to King just why that had happened.

Quackenbush glanced at King a few times and took note of her facial features. Then sighed internal with relief, as she had hoped. Zatara understood the full weight of what she was reading. An was very much repulsed by the whole affair.

A small smile dared to break threw Katie's ice shield. As she found the keys in the ignition as she'd known they would be. She started up the new "present" she'd been given. Then walked over to King, who had finished the card. An was now trying to process the implications of it. Quackenbush walked over and took the card; then nodded at King and motioned for her to come along.

Katherine Quackenbush: "My mustang is now on it's way back home to my garage in Recidea. Dario feels a lady must have a car for each day of the week."

Zatara King: "… **he what? How many cars has he gotten for you?"**

Katherine Quackenbush: "Three mustangs, One cobra, Two Mercedes, and now this Jaguar. I managed to talk him out of a car for each day of the month."

Zatara King: " **He wanted to buy you a car for each day of the month?! He's not even getting any sex. What the hell is wrong with him?"**

Katherine Quackenbush: "I told him I didn't have room in my garage. He excepted it with a great deal of dislike. As he said he could easily have my garage expanded to hold them."

Zatara: "….. **I take it back. He's fucking insane and needs to be committed. Kept away from all the sane people. You need to tell someone…..he's not going to just go away."**

Katherine Quackenbush: "Tetsuya and the rest of Los Ignorable know. They are working on taking care of the problem. **Don't tell Vamp…..I don't want him to worry."**

Zatara: " **I can't promise that. Vamp would never forgive me, if I didn't tell him. But….we can tell him together. You know that's what he would want."**

Katherine Quackenbush: "…Alright. For now however, let's go. The reservations are for 9pm."

Zatara King: "Alright. I have a tab to run up, which you will be paying for."

Quackenbush nods at King and starts to drive off. The two a bit close than before. King understanding her former mentor, much more than before. As the contents of the card had shed light on. Just why her old mentor was so different from when King had first meet her.

Quackenbush felt a bit of relief, that King understood. Just why she was now so wary of so many things. Still she felt the fear of disappointment, that she was sacred she would see in Vampiro's eyes.

She knew it was a small possibility. Vamp knew her, trained her, was her friend and had known her for years. He won't blame her for Cueto, nor the unwanted gifts he kept sending.

The fear of being seen as a gold digger or a whore. Had been stifling and nearly all consuming. As she feared being blamed for what had being going on. It was something that had given her sleepless nights. Along with her great shame, the rare night terror. Waking up screaming, soaked to the bone in sweat. While the bedding was flung about, as if a hurricane had come threw.

It had been the night terrors that had been what given her away. Leading to a very late night talk with Hiromu. Who had not believed her feeble excuses at all. He had instead held her the whole night. Falling a sleep with her, to ensure that her night terrors didn't trouble her again. This had lead to a conversation with everyone else. Hiromu had ratted her out during breakfast the next day. As he was fearful for her continued well being.

He had announced it in quiet fashion, leaving the rest of the group looking to her. While she tried to sink into her chair to hide. This had lasted ten seconds, as Bushi and Sanada each grabbed an arm. Firmly pulling her up, so that she could face everyone.

It had been hard for her to look anyone in the eyes at first. It had been when EVIL had come over and hugged her tight. That things had come spilling out, leaving her crying. But letting out all the secrets and fears that had been holding her hostage. The guys had been shocked, but strongly supportive. Letting her know that it was in no way her fault. An any fuck for brains who said other wise. Was going to get a trip to the ER.

The rest of the day was spent goofing off and having fun. Despite the fact they were all working later that night. Her stable had shown her love, loyalty and respect. Letting her know that she was still who she had always been to them. This had given her hope; that she would be able to work up the courage. To tell the rest of her friends and family about her unwanted suitor.

Only so far she had been unable to work up the guts. She hadn't known at the time when she'd singed with FXW. That her stalker was in a position of power with in the company. So far thankful it looked like Dario was on a bit of leash. Unable to run wild as he would, if it had been the Temple. Both the GM and the big boss, seemed willing and able to remind Cueto. That he was no longer in charge of everything. That in its self was a positive sign.

While the place was wild, and very much into the brutal style of wrestling. It did seem as if there were limits, at least with the people in power. Mr. Constantine was of the mind, if he gave people what they wanted. Then they would come in droves and spend money. So far he had not been wrong in the slightest.

Quackenbush felt her mind drift back to her current situation. Shaking her head she realized they were now at there destination. The Star Light Fey was the hottest, best reviewed hotel and restaurant. The Big Easy had seen in years. The sheer culinary power of the cooking staff. Followed by the wonderful service from the rest of the staff. Had earned the hotel the highest praise anyone had seen given. In the recent memory of the city and the state.

Quackenbush couldn't help but smile, as a very familiar lady was waiting as she drove into a parking space. The owner of The Star Light Fey, was very impressive to say the least. The older woman was 6'3 and built like a body builder who could break iron rods. King looked on in shock, as a huge, well dressed woman. Meet them at the curb, smiling like she'd just won the lottery. She'd seen a lot of large women in her life. However King had never before seen anyone. Quite like the lady in front of her. King quickly did a mental run down of all the known thugs Cueto had on his pay roll. This lady didn't ring any bells, nor did she have on any clothing. That identified her to any known merc group. That King was knowledgeable about, still that didn't mean anything.

Zatara was deep in thought, trying to figure out just who the mystery lady was playing for. Only to be jarred out of her thoughts, by the most bell like laugh. King jumped, as the larger woman picked up Quackenbush. Then trilled her around like the other woman was a small child. King was ready to defend her old mentor. Until she neared the other woman laugh, clearly the two knew each other.

Katherine: "You can put me down now. Miss Kay, I'd like you to meet my friend Zatara. I mentioned her, when I made the reservations for tonight."

Miss Kay: "My darling girl! It's so good to see you! I've got the VIP room all set. Now no arguing about it, I would never charge someone who has done for me what you've done. Hello Miss Zatara! Any friend of my little kat, is always welcomed here."

Zatara: "Thank you."

The larger woman motions both into the hotel/restaurant leading them into one of the VIP rooms. Smiling the whole way as she chatted about how things had been going. How she was happy with all the extra business FXW was bring in. Not that they had any problems before, this was just a great way to bring in new faces every week. To help spread the word about her business.

King listens with growing interest, as she's cruise to how the two meet. Sadly she doesn't get much more information. Still King gets some decent blackmail material. That could be used for a few more paid nights out. The taller lady leads them into a wonderfully lavish private dinning room.

The carpet was black, thick and soft. The lighting was from some beautiful old world chandlers. Dripping with crystals, gems, and gilded in gold and sliver. The walls were covered with Fey style art work. Along with a royal purple on the walls. There were also beautiful wall hangings, along with a few hanging lamps. That all depicted different deities, of Western European back ground.

King noticed the smile on Quackenbush's face as she noticed all the decoration with in the room. Her old mentor looked to be in awe of everything around her. The joy that was coming off her was infectious. King felt her own mood to go up, she allowed her self a small smile. It was clear that Quackenbush was in a much better mood. She also looked far more relaxed, less stressed by far. King could see that the actual lady under the mask as coming out.

King could see why Dario was obsessed with her old mentor. That said she didn't know why he wasn't taking no for an answer. It wasn't as if Dario couldn't find willing female company. If you took away the ocd on violence. Then Cueto was actual very attractive to most women.

If you over looked his shady business, along with Matanza. A man who locked his younger brother up in a prison cell. Because it was for the safety of others. Or was a sick way to control his brother was not ideal. Still that didn't explain just why Cueto was after Quackenbush. With such insane vigor, and refusing to take no for an answer. King thought back to the card and shuttered. No more thinking on Cueto for the night. It would only lead to un-comfort, and nightmares.

King sat down as instructed by Miss Kay. The table was large and round a polished cherry wood. The seat was extremely comfortable, with a memory foam cushion. It was a tall hard wood frame, possible oak or some other kind. The frame also had gold inlaid running threw it in varies symbols. Most of which were Fey, Norse, or Celtic.

As Zatara continued to look around at the many different hidden touches threw out the room. Miss Kay personal takes Katherine's order for appetizers and a round of drinks. The two argue a bit because Kay insites that tonight is on the house. Katherine tries to argue that she feels like a free loader. Only to have Kay scoff and tell her, that the hotel and restaurant are making money hand over fist.

King barely stifles a laugh as Kay wins the argument in spades. Walking off smug and happy with a skip in her step. Quackenbush meanwhile looks defeated but happy. As she nuzzles into her chair, and looks over to Zatara. Shrugging her shoulders then takes a sip of her water.

Katherine: "Well it looks like tonight is on the house. Kay demanded as much, as you saw its futile to fight with her."

Zatara : "I noticed that, so can you tell me where you meet her?"

Katherine: "That is a very long and complicated story. I'll tell you next flight to Japan. Now we will eat, drink, smack talk our co-workers. An forget the fact we didn't get to wreck our enemies shit. Well…..wreck them hard that is."

Zatara: "Felt pretty good to lay out that demented song bird. How the hell do you tolerate that little wack job?"

Katherine: "Nxy, isn't normal that bad. I blame her husband for his bad influence on her. That aside Lewis doesn't normal travel alone. I'm betting her cult will be following her."

Zatara: "She's demented and likes Taylor Swift. You have better musical taste than that. Fuck…that little bitch and her cult."

Katherine: "How about we tilt the odds. I've got no love for Lewis. I will help you out with getting what you want. It shouldn't be too hard to fix things in your favor."

Zatara: "Tilting the odds…I won't mind that. What do you get out of it?"

Katherine: "I just want you to keep me informed about Dario. That and I'm in need of some trust worthy company. To come along with me to Japan for some shows."

Zatara: "Keeping you informed about Cueto is a given. Vamp would disown me if I didn't. As for a trip to Japan that sounds like fun. What's the deal you have friends over there."

Katherine: "I do. You are over due for some international tournaments. I've pulled a few strings, you are going to be in the G1. Under a mask granted, nothing I could do about it. Still you should be able to get some value out of the one's where you won't be wearing a mask."

Zatara: "You what?! I'm going to be in the G1?….holy shit…..that's huge. Wait how many tournaments? Just what were you up too?"

Katherine: "Burning threw every favor I've ever been owed. New Japan front office now gets me when ever they want. Only four others, nothing too insane. Only one is a single night, the other three are over five days."

Zatara: "…I don't know what to say."

Katherine: "Do you have all your stuff with you? Or did you leave some of it at the place you were staying?"

Zatara: "Yeah I've got my stuff in your trunk." '…..wait where is this going?….'

Katherine: "Excellent. Consider this a early birthday gift. You will be staying in one of the honey moon suites. The Royal Purple chamber rooms. Here is your key card."

Zatara looked at Quackenbush in complete shock. As the other woman handed her a key card. That had a R&P scrolled on to it in papyrus script. King couldn't believe what she held in her hand. Her old mentor had gone all out, such a room was highly expensive. Then again the owner seemed to adore her mentor. Still it was a very kind of her to give King the room. She had any number of friends or allies in town tonight. She could have easily given the room to any one of them. Yet choice to give it to King as a gift. As a sign that the older woman valued King. Along with the trust she had placed in Zatara. Earlier in the night, when she'd confessed to King about Cueto. An how out of control things had gotten with him. King took a moment to gloat in her head over that.

Zatara: "You have your self a deal. Now lets try out the beer battered shrimp."

Katherine: "…..thank you. Its really good, while we are at it I would recommend the fried mushrooms with truffle dipping sauce. Along with the A5 beef stroganoff with truffles."

The two women continued to eat, and drink well into the early morning hours. It was only when Kay a companied by two large well built security men. To help both ladies to there rooms. Kay was rather old fashioned and ran her hotel with class.

She didn't mind drinking, but past 2am it was just crass. That and she didn't trust the crazy man who was stalking her friend. Not to try and pull some kind of kidnapping. Kay wasn't about to allow that to go down in her hotel of all places.

No Mr. Cueto could go kiss a gator for all Kay cared. The crazy bastard was all the things her mother had warned her about. Along with all the things her father would say needed some back woods swamp justice.

Zatara sighed as she happily snuggled into her bed. The honey moon suite was everything the name implied and more. The night had started off with promise only to seemly crash and burn. Then it had taken a radical up swing into the realms of opportunity.

All thanks to that bitch Sara Lewis and Dario Cueto. King laughed at that thought, content and ready for sleep. Maybe she'd thank one of them, and break the others arm. She'd have to think about it, still the night had gone well.


	2. Chapter 2

Dario Cueto cursed with unconcealed venom, thankful no one was about. Cueto was unpleased to say the least at how his night had gone. Matanza had somehow lost to Union Jack Jr. A worthless waste of human flesh, who had somehow managed to beat his brother. The how was slowly starting to make its self clear to the now raging Cueto.

Matanza had gotten soft, despite all his rage, and power. His brother was a pale shell of what he had been. A ruthless monster, who ran threw his opponents like a knife threw butter. His only true threats had been Mil Muertes. Along with 20 some year veteran the King of Lucha Rey Mystero Jr.

While the false king had been dealt with, to a certain extent anyway. As Mundo had proven to be useful in redirecting Mystero away from his quest. At least it had seemed, the whole mess with the Order. Had come to a explosive conclusion. All thanks to several very angry other pantheons. Leaving the Aztec gods in a very bad place. Called we are going to be burnt toast for maybe forever.

Dario paced around in his Penthouse suite, ignoring all the splendor around him. As his rage grew at both Jack and his new employer. Along with his supposed subordinate, who had laid him out. Such a betrayal merely a year ago would have lead to the Son of Cain. Being feed to the sharks of the cost of San Francisco bay. He had removed more than one "problem" that way in the past.

Only now doing so would draw attention to him. The days of him being able to remove enemies or rats. In such away was too risky at present. He wasn't able to be in full control of the narrative. That would be needed now that he was back in the main stream eye.

Dario still was called El Jefe, by those who had watched Lucha UnderGround. The sad truth of it was, he wasn't that El Jefe any more. The moment he'd let his greed win out, he'd lost that along with much more. Dario hadn't fully realized what he'd sold for mere coin. Until a few months after the destruction of Lucha UnderGround.

Did Cueto start to fully realize just what he'd lost. He had lost something he cared for more than he'd realized. The Temple had become more than just a means to an end. Dario hadn't realized just how much he'd come to love it. Along with all the booking he'd been doing. The fun of creating insane matches, along with pulling crazy twists. For the sheer thrill of it, or to get even with the workers.

Dario had started to realize he needed to be a promoter. He needed the joy of booking a match or tournament. The thrill of watching what would unfold. The twists the turns, the moments of glory, the moments where someone's dream was crushed. The believers chanting for blood, broken bones, or some insane move. That was truly insane, not some over hype. A truly crazy risk that had been taken. Such as when Angelico came flying off his office to crash down upon his enemies.

Dario held little love for the south African, however he had been impressed by his drive to get revenge. If he'd been just a wee bit less moral. Angelico could have easily been his favorite employee. Sadly the man had one too many pesky morals.

Still Angelico was a favorite of the crowds. Dario had kept tabs on the younger man. With the hopes so recruiting him down the road. Oddly Dario did owe Angelico a debt of gratitude. Which he was unsure just how to repay him. It was because of him, that Dario had meet his beloved.

She had ironically much like Angelico, come flying into the ring off his office. Laying out Johnny and PJ with reckless abandonment. Costing them a trios match, and giving the win to Son of Havoc, Ivelisse, and Angelico. Dario had been very impressed with her skills. It wasn't every day you saw a beautiful lady; dive off the top of his office. Cueto had come out of his office straight away after the bell. An offered her a job in the Temple if she wanted it.

She had given Angelico a look, confused from the dive. She hadn't excepted to be offered a job. Angelico had brushed him off, indicating they would talk later. Dario had bristled at that, but let it go. As he noticed the mystery lady looked woozy. It had only been behind the walls of his office. That Dario had started to entertain thoughts. That he didn't normal allow himself to entertain.

There was something about the mystery lady. That had peeked his interest on a scale he wasn't used too. She wasn't really what he went after normally. Dario tended to go for one night stands and high quality escorts. It kept things nice and simple, nothing remotely complicated. Sure he wasn't above sometimes trying to hit on the Luchadoras's. That however was more just to see. Than any real thought of it being a reality.

Yet he wanted the mystery woman, worse than anything he'd felt before. Dario wasn't sure if it had been the balls on her. That had gotten his attention more or her looks. The lovely shades of brown and red, or her deep blue eyes. Possible her ever so cute nearly elfish ears. The fact she had the balls to go flying off his office. Into the ring taking out Mundo, Evens, and Black was just icing on the cake. A very sexy cake, that Dario had become a hormonal teenage boy over.

He had managed to stay marginal professional once they had meet formally. As Dario had wanted to get her coming back to the Temple. That and she was with his trio champions. Four to one odds, if he pissed them all off was bad news for him. So Cueto had arranged for a couple of back up men. Who came with him at the end of the night. As he went to speak to his trio champions and the mystery lady.

Angelico had answered for his friend who was still loopy. A very firm NO, as her schedule was busy as it was. She didn't need to work in a underground fight club. That could easily get her hurt, and take away from her earning ability. As they all quickly left the Temple, even as Dario tried to convince them other wise. Evie as a means of getting out of things without blood shed. Had said perhaps talking once everyone was more rested. Would lead to a more productive out come for everyone. Dario had agreed and told them to come back later the next day. Son of Havoc had countered with meeting them at a local restaurant. They had final agreed with a compromise of Disney Land.

As it would be a public place, and Angelico had promised to take his friend to Disney Land anyway. She wanted to go on several of the thrill rides. They had all meet up at the Napa Rose restaurant around dinner time. Dario had of course managed to secure them a private area to dine in. The following meeting had been intense. As Cueto had tried very hard not to come off as anything. Other than what he showed the cameras. A man with means who loved violence, Lucha, and putting on spectacle shows.

It was a bit hard, as Son of Havoc, Evie and Angelico, were all studying him. Trying to figure out his actual motives. It wasn't easy to charm them, as they knew him a great deal. Still he had managed lay out a well thought out argument. As to why the young lady who was friends with Angelico.

Needed to come back and wrestle in the Temple. Dario had in the end offered up a large amount of money. Promising not to mess with the Trios Champions for the next six months. Also the promise of advantages over the World Wide UnderGround. Had given Dario what he had been desperate to get. It had been a most enjoyable six months. That had been turned into several years. Of progress to a goal Dario hadn't even realized he had wanted. Cueto had never in a million years thought, he would desire a real relationship. Women were a strange, scary, and uncomfortable alien race. That Dario much to his own shame and embarrassment. Was scared of all thanks to past trauma inflected by mommy not so dearest. He had made progress over the years, due to his own interest in sex. As Dario was 100 percent hot blood Spanish straight male. So being celibate for the rest of his life was not going to happened.

He had stuck to women who were in it for hook up's. Later on it had been like transactions with women looking to get ahead. Nothing ever serious, Dario had gotten used to starlets, models, and the very rare high end call girl. Few women in that profession ever got his attention. As he was weary of them, for many sold reasons.

The Order had been into many things less than legal. Dario had been given warning from a spy. About how they had gotten into black mailing rich married men. Who ended up at there high class brothels. Or had gotten rid of "problems" at them. FBI agents who were too honest or stupid for there own good. Along with anyone else who poised a issues for them.

Dario had avoided getting too close to anyone who he hadn't fully looked into. That and he didn't want them using anyone against him. He had seen it happen before. It wasn't pretty and Dario had no desire to be on the end of it.

So when the Order had meet its very fiery end. Cueto had gotten way too careless from the sheer happiness. That had flooded into him and not let go for months. The end results had left him without nearly as much capital as Dario was used to having. Granted it was still a great deal of wealth.

Cueto cursed his coward ness, for when Vince Macmahon the crazy old bastard that he is. Had come a courting with ridicules amounts of money. After a ruff night of having taken a beating. Dario had allowed his anger and greed dictate things. He hadn't fully realized just what he had sold. Until he had been glared at by several members of the staff. At Azteca Plaza, who he recognized as regulars at The Temple. They had been colder than the Midwestern winter to him.

Later that night when he had visited his brother. Dario had been shocked to see how angry Matanza was. Matanza had raged at him, with loud roars and angry words. He had also broken two bars on his new cell/room. Dario had quickly promised his brother a rampage in Mexico. To which Matanza had glared at him.

As if Dario had insulted him and then spit in his face. It had taken several minutes of arguing and screaming. For Dario to realize what his brother wanted. Matanza had wanted to complete, against dangerous and skilled foes. Two warriors going at it in full wrath with no one standing in there way.

 **He wanted to face someone in the Temple**. His angry demands for an answer had gone on for a few more minutes. Until Dario had been forced to explain to his younger brother. That the Temple was no longer an option, it had been sold off.

Dario for as long as he lived would never for get. The look of shock and horror that Matanza's unmasked face had shown. Quickly morphing into one that screamed betrayal, hurt and hatred. In those moments Matanza hated Dario more than there mother. An Dario could see it clearly written in his brother's raging face. It had taken two months, plus a year long tour in TripleA. For Matanza to forgive Dario for what he had robbed him of.

When Victor Constantine had called him. Dario had literal jumped at the chance to be back in the spot light. The tour for TripleA had made Dario realize; just how much he missed the crowds. How he missed all the excitement, that came from Lucha.

All the layers of mystery, along with the personal issues. That lay just under the surface, treating to boil over and create blood baths. The sheer primal energy that was given off by the fans. The risks that the Luchadors would take without a thought.

Was something Dario Cueto hadn't realized how much he needed. Until it had been taken away. Only to get that taste back the first night; Matanza had made that slow methodical walk to the ring. Dario walking behind his brother, had been unable to stay in denial. Of how much he himself wanted the rush.

The sweet ecstasy that was the look of fear on the future victims. That Matanza would be sending to the hospital. The wondrous enjoyment of the roaring crowd. Be they booing or cheering at the top of there lungs. Dario had been so excited by being back in the USA mainstream wrestling eye. That he had forgotten he was no longer the one in full control.

Cueto was just middle management now. Not even higher management; he had to answer to lesser men. It bristled him to no end, as **he now had to work with in rules.** Not something he was used to doing. Unless it had been from the Order or this father. Dario rarely ever took orders from anyone else. There was only one real exception to this rule.

Katherine Quackenbush, was about the only person who could command him. An Dario would jump at what she would say with a smile. Well most of the time, there were times he disagreed with her. Quite intensely, mostly when she asked him not to do things for her. Dario found it very annoying and didn't understand it.

He saw no reason not to expand her garage. She could easily use the space for varies things other than the cars. He had wanted to gift her with, so she might have one for each day of the month. He saw no reason why a lady shouldn't, have a car for each day. It was like clothing, why not having a different outfit for each day?

Sighing as he didn't really want to piss himself off anymore. Trying to figure out the strange ideas of his future wife. Or at the least long term lover. Dario wasn't sure he could tolerate; being married to such a strange woman. What was wealth but a tool to bring one things to entertain one's self. Shaking his head Dario sighed he went into the lavish bathroom. He slowly breathed in the stress reducing warm air. Filled with the scents of lavender and roses. Dario felt more at easy, as he stripped of his clothing. Throwing it at a marble hamper built in area, that feed directly down to the hotel's laundry. The clothes slid down the open tube. Dario wasted no time in grabbing his soft white terry cloth robe. Along with a huge white Egyptian cotton towel. Placing both on a near by bench area just a short ways. From the blue marble basin tub, it was huge with varies benches. Along with a large open area for floating in the water.

Dario sighed as he slipped into the tub. Seating himself on one of the bench areas with in it. He then reached over and grabbed a glass of chilled champagne. Dario drank it down, then placed the empty glass back on the short white marble table.

He then reached over for the bowl of lobster gumbo. Slowly Dario ate it with eyes closed as he let the night's failures fall away. There was plenty of time to find away to pay back the son of Cain. One way or the other Dario would make him pay.

For not only the beating, but ruining his more personal plans for the night. He had certainly not wanted to be spending the night alone. Still he thought with growing glee, there was no rush. He would get who he wanted sooner than later. He would have his beloved, right where she belonged.

End chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Orleans sun slowly started to spill into the royal blue room. Birds started singing and one could hear the sounds of people raising. The smells of well spiced cooking food was drifting in the air. Katherine Quackenbush slowly cracked an eyelid, open allowing the sunlight to filter in. Then looked over at the large fairy dragon clock on the wall.

Sighing as Katherine slowly slipped out of her bed. It would do no good to remain in her bed. Even if that seemed the best course of action. Hiding away in her room, wasn't an option. She needed to shower and face the day. Sighing Miss Quackenbush slowly shuffled into the beautiful master bath. Happy that for once she didn't fight Miss Kay. On her instances that she be allowed to stock it how she saw fit.

Kay has been one of the greatest friends she's ever had. She has given her a safe harbor to hide in. While Miss Quackenbush is in to work, and for that Katherine is eternal grateful. She's not sure what she'd do without Kay. As New Orleans is one of those cities; where it's very easy for someone to vanish.

There is the growing fear that Dario, will not keep taking no for an answer. The elder Cueto is dangerous, more so than Matanza. Dario has a very sharp mind, and has a drive that could shame Vince McMahon. If he decides he's done waiting on his seduction to work. The kid gloves will be off, and she fears what Cueto will do. Katherine has friends and family that she holds close. Which means easy targets for Cueto. The very thought of it makes her sick.

Shaking her head from the unpleasant thoughts. Katherine walks over to the blue marble walk in shower. Sighing she turns on the water, then heads over to the custom musical build in. That's near the line closets, fiddling for a hot second. She finds her favorite shower playlist. She quickly finds the song she wants to start with. An old stand by favorite by Def Leppard's Hysteria. Katherine half smiles then walks back to the shower and goes in.

The warm water pours down upon her relaxing the tense woman. As the haunting sounds of Joe Elliott's voice fills the room. The song reminds her of Zack Saber Jr. The one ex she would dearly love to have back. No one of course knows this, and she will never tell anyone. It's a hard pill to shallow, knowing everyone hated Zack. From Matt Striker, her in ring name sake. Down the line from Vampiro, Ultra Mantis and her father. All disapproved of Sabre for one reason or other.

To her credit Katherine knows why Zack got so much hate. She just can't help but wish things went differently. EVIL has told her not to think about it. He says Zack made his choices and is unworthy of her. EVIL is on one of the few she listens to when he speaks about Zack. Because despite his disdain for Sabre, he knows what he meant to her. He takes the gentle older brother route with it. EVIL understands her feelings about it all, so he tries to be more supportive. If for no other reason than no one else seems willing to do so. Hiromu at least didn't blast Zack in public or when she was around.

She suspected that her ticking time bomb stablemate had a crush on her or was very interested in dating. If not for Dario, she would love to ask him. Hiromu was very sweet, the two of them also had a lot in common. They also got along very well together, and had a great deal of fun in there off time. Hiromu also seemed to enjoy spending just together time.

He also seemed jealous of any time she spent with Sanada or Bushi. EVIL not so much since he had formal adopted her into his family. After EVIL had grabbed him and left the room with him. Then come back with a black eye, and a large red welt on his neck area. His face however had a smile on his face. Hiromu stopped being remotely concerned by the time she spent with EVIL.

Sanada however just ignored anything Hiromu said. Not at all intimidated by him, nor interested in his incoherent thoughts. About what his stable mate thought about the time they spent together. He had even one time left the room with Hiromu. Then come back and smiled then taken her out for dinner and night of Netflix. Hiromu had been unseen for the next two days.

Sanada didn't say anything, when questioned about it. He only smiled slyly and hummed a tune no one could place. Hiromu however got tense and would quickly leave his team mates presence. Ether man would say just what happened, but Katherine got the feeling. Hiromu came out on the losing end of things. As he glares at Sanada when the other man isn't looking. She will have to work something out with them. She can't have her stable imploding over jealous feelings. That will have to wait until some later date. For now she's got to dry off and get dressed. Then it's off to the ever so lovely hotel restaurant. For breakfast with her new cohort in crime.

In an effort to not stand out to any fans who might be staying at the hotel. Katherine dressed in a more conservative formal wear. Along with having her hair up in a tight high bun. Along with a couple of lose locks, hanging from both sides.

Along with ruby stud earrings, and a matching necklace on a long gold chain. All gifts from EVIL for her last birthday, and now her most prized jewelry. Not counting anything given to her by her father, mother or other close family member.

As Katherine mused about her adopted older brother, and her stablemates currently in Osaka. Mike had been rather confused by EVIL's use of Imoto. During a King of Trio's that he and Naito were in for along with Bushi. Katherine who's Japanese was still not up to where it should be. Hadn't thought to look into the word; thinking it was mealy some less formal version of chan or kun honorifics.

Had come up to EVIL after the promo had been shot. An point blank asked him, why he was referring to his daughter as EVIL's little sister. When Mike was pretty sure he'd not married EVIL's mother. Nor had a child with her that grew up to be him. Tetsuya had quickly answered for his caught off guard friend. EVIL held the younger Quackenbush in high regard. That was why he thought of her as the little sister. He didn't have and had always wanted.

Mike had eyed both of them with intense eyes. Unsure if he should push Naito to admit to his growing interest in his eldest. Mike wasn't sure he wanted shifty ungovernable around his daughter that much. The last thing Mike wanted was another Zack Saber Jr. Leading his baby on like some kind of self entitled Casanova. Mike instead spoke at length with EVIL, who he took off to speak too. Within the confines of his makeshift office.

Katherine smiled at the thoughts of her father speaking to her brother. The two by the end of the tournament had worked out an understanding. While Mike found it to be weird. He liked EVIL so he had decided to accept it. As she mused about her father and brother. Along with if she'd ever get to safely get some attention. From any of her more preferred gentlemen, who she was interested in.

She was broken from her thoughts; by the loud sounds two men arguing. One she identified as one of Victor's assistants from FXW. A place she had just shown up in. While she hadn't been able to score the title in the battle Royal. Katherine held out hope that she would make her mark. In other ways, and perhaps scare a few people. Who had been rubbing her the wrong way for a while.

The other voice sounded like Dario. She wasn't sure why the two would be talking. Only that she didn't want the two men seeing her. From the two's growing raised voices. They seemed to be very displeased with each other. If Victor was going to give Dario more swing. It could only spell dangerous trouble for her.2h ago Quackenbush quickly ducked out of the way. Into the nearby bar and quickly ordered a virgin bloody Mary along with the breakfast special. Giving the bartender a quick whisper of "hide me." She was lucky the bartender on shift was one who knew her. Along with her situation and all the chaos that was tied up with it. The bartender nodded at her and motioned for her to come behind the bar. Silently Quackenbush thanked Miss Kay for being her friend.

As she quickly moved behind the bar, and moved into the kitchen. In just the nick of time, as Victor's assistant came marching into the bar. Still arguing with a very irate Dario Cueto. Who was quickly losing what was left of his short temper. The assistant on the other hand seemed to be keeping his temper. Despite the throbbing pain in his forehead. His frustration however was becoming crystal.

Assistant: "Cueto, unless she's ends up causing problems. Which is highly unlikely, as our plans don't evolve anyone she cares about. There is no way Victor, or anyone else. Is ok with your little plot. Which frankly makes my skin crawl."

Dario: "You don't know her. She will cause problems on basic principle! It's what she ways even when she should keep out of it. She's a troublemaker to the bone. Having her safely secured is the only option."

Assistant: "She's Ungovernable to the bone. Los Ingobernable De Japon that is. We aren't going after New Japan or anyone from there. Striker isn't going to give a fuck about any of this. She worships the air Naito breaths, moons over Omega even if he's batting for the other team. Cueto she'd rather try and get with a gay man over you. Honestly I don't blame her. At least Omega could help with getting her father's promotion press."

Dario: "She won't be a problem if I secure her now. I don't see why your so against this. While I admit our relationship, isn't what many would call normal. It's still a relationship, and there's no way in hell. She would chase after a gay man! Besides everyone knows Omega isn't gay."

Assistant: "She isn't into you Cueto. She's not interested in you sexual or otherwise. Please Omega is easily bi sexual at the least. Even if he was just into men, she'd still chase after him. Hell I'd give her a decent shot at getting him. Even if he was 100 percent straight up only into men. That girl could turn him straight, and have him thank her for it."

Dario growled with menace at the last of what the man said. It was nothing more than a cheap shot. By a man who knew nothing about how he felt about Quackenbush. The sting of it still burned at Cueto. Making him regret even more than he'd sold the Temple. As it was a shame that Victor's assistant and the sharks off the San Francisco bay wouldn't be getting to know each other right now.

However they were in the Big Easy. Home of many a voodoo practitioner, along with various other problem solvers. Dario felt some satisfaction start to cool his rage. Any of the bayou's could get rid him. Along with giving Dario a pleasant time watching him get ripped apart by Alligators.

The imagined sounds of the assistants screams made him smirk deeply. He would just have to bid his time. Cueto would make his enemies pay. It would just take more time than he was normal used too. The assistant watched his "company" with shifty eyes. As the deeply evil looking smirk, that had found a home on Cueto's face was a red flag if ever there was one.

The other man was deeply disturbed and if rumors were right. Had more than a foot in the illegal side of things. Many very illegal and less than moral things. While the business of pro wrestling could and did get shady. Mr. Constantine was willing to get his hand a bit muddy if he had too. He wasn't anywhere near the level of shady Mr. Cueto was.

He had no plans to watch that go up in smoke. Or into the jaws of Louisiana's alligators. The vary assistant had known Dario Cueto for a brief amount of time. During this time he had learned that Dario Cueto was fucking insane. He did things that normal men, even shady men would not do.

While he himself was no angel by anyone's standards. Still the idea of kidnapping a woman, who had made it clear. That she wasn't interested in any kind of relationship. Because one man had an obsession with her. Which if his opinion ever went down. Would end in unlawful imprisonment, physical abuse and rape. Extreme amounts of rape that would likely break a person. The last thought made him pale, as he was realizing. That Cueto won't see it was rape. That alone made the other man start to question Victor's bring in of Cueto. Especial since Victor had signed Miss Katherine Quackenbush aka Katie Striker himself.

Dario Cueto: "I shall see to my own methods. I've got many friends in this town. I'm sure they will be very happy to help. As they have been most helpful already. Did you know there are many rituals, that help entice one into your bed?"

Had Victor known just how deranged Cueto was? How much he was stalking Quackenbush, like she was his personal property? That Cueto had bought the young lady a car for each day of the week? That Cueto likely paid for all kinds of sexual rituals, in an effort to brainwash his obsession into sex?

He liked to think Victor was a sane man. Yes he enjoyed violence, yes Victor loved insane hardcore matches. Victor also seemed to have an unhealthy love of crazy monsters. Who were controlled by deranged men who also had violence fetishes. He considered his next words very carefully.

He wasn't completely sure how to respond to Cueto's last statement. He knew it would be time to distance himself. From the Big Easy, along with Victor himself. The assistant wasn't sure he wanted to keep dealing with Victor. If Victor didn't get Dario Cueto focused on something other than Katherine Quackenbush. Sure one could just blow Cueto off as a crazy man. He was however a crazy man with both money and resources. That could easily cause a great deal of problems. As Cueto was about as subtle as a gunshot. Not ideal for what he, Victor, Richard and the others had in mind. The question was could Cueto, keep from a full on kidnapping? The assistant was still trying to find the words for what he needed to say.

As Dario who had been very careful watching the other man. Saw that he would have to remove his bosses lackey. The other man was going to be a problem. Cueto had enough of people getting in his way. When it came to his beloved and his desire to consummate their relationship.

Too many fools had crossed him over it. With more skill than you would think he could have. Dario slight of handed out some memory alteration dust. It had come into his possession one day by chance. He had been back visiting his come country. Along with Matanza who had been oddly claim. Spending his time wondering the family compound grounds. Which was a vast 60 acres filled with forest, streams, along with some cliffs.

Matanza had stayed with in the limits of the property. Happily moving about hunting and getting a vast amount of exercise. Dario meanwhile had spent time entertaining many guests. Along with going out and meeting new and interesting people.

The new clubs, old clubs and varies night hot spots. Also visiting a few occult places, and looking into varies practitioners. Meeting with those who could help him with his goals. He came across the shop on his way to one such meeting. He wasn't sure what had made him stop. Only that the vibe coming off it, reminded him of the Temple. Inside Dario had meet with the mysterious owner.

Who had without a word from Cueto. Looked him over once, then gone into the back. Only to come back moments later, telling him the powered with in the two medium sized canning jars. Would be useful in his quest to get the red haired lady. Dario had been unable to find his voice for a minute. As he listened to the shop keep, describe just what the dusts could do.2h ago Dario grew confused by what he was being told. As he was certain such things couldn't be real. Only to stop and think about it, once he noticed a bit of ink. That was just a ways up the shop keeps arm. He knew that symbol and it was one that only those in the know. Or extreme fans of mythology, or pagans got. That and of course rebellious teenagers. For what was one's teenage years. But to say I'm free to be as crazy as I want.

Once Dario found his voice he had asked the man. What he owed him for the two jars of magical dusts. The man answered a mere 21,000 American. Along with a word to the city council. About keeping their noses out of places. They have no business even thinking about being. Dario had quickly agreed to the terms as it was more than fair.

The shopkeep had happily told him, that should he need any more help. That all he need to do was send him a message. Dario had smiled at that and exchanged information with the man. The two had spoken at length and Dario had found they had much in common. They had become friends of a shots, who benefited each other in spades.

Dario smirked as he remembered how much fun he had that night. Terrorizing the city council had been child's play, but still very satisfying. As he had reminded them who actual owned the land the town was on. They had quickly backed off, promising never to bother the shopkeep again.

Dario looked covertly around the bar area. Only to see that no one else was around. The bartender had left for the kitchen area. Leaving him alone with the other man, now was the time to get rid of him. Victor's assistant himself wasn't fully aware of his motives. Dario repressed the deeper smirk that threatened to come out. No need to let him see what was coming for him.

In one smooth motion Dario uncorked the little vial. Placing the cork back into his coat pocket. Then with more speed than one would think. The former owner, promoter of Lucha Underground. Threw the powder directly into Victors assistant's face. Whispering out the activation words, Victor's assistant started to cough, trying to remove himself from Cueto's reach; only to go blank as the magic took hold of his mind.

Dario Cueto: "Your lucky. Normal I'd have used you to feed hungry sharks. Sadly we aren't on the west coast. Now your going to forget this whole morning. Not a single detail of what really happened. You will head to the main dining area. Where you will order, eat and leave the state. You will bare a grudge against Kenny Omega. For not showing up to a meeting the two of you were going to have. You will not bother me ever again. In fact any time you think of it. You will become sick and vomit. You will also make sure Miss Quackenbush adds more gold to her collection. Now leave."

Victor's assistant blankly nodded at Dario, then got up and walked out of the fantasy bar area. Dario smirked as the brainwashed assistant walked off. Today was already looking much better. As Dario mused about this, the bartender came back with a platter of Maria crackers, churros, bread with tomatoes seasoned with herbs. Along with many different omelets some with potatoes, others with seafood, chicken and glistening beef.

Along with some slices apples with honey and cinnamon drizzled upon them. He also had two pitchers, one of orange juice. The other had a thick hot chocolate spiked with a small amount of rum. Dario glanced at the bartender confused. As the other man placed it down in front of him. He didn't remember ordering anything.

The bartender merely placed the platter down. Then poured a glass of orange juice. Followed by the spiked hot chocolate in a small mug. He then placed down both in front of Cueto.

Bartender: "Breakfast is on the house Mr. Cueto. On the condition you leave right afterwards. Miss Kay would be rather upset should she see you."

Dario takes note of the frosty way the bartender says the last part. The other man speaks truth. The owner of The Star Light Fey, had a great deal of disdain for him. As she felt he was too aggressive in his courtship. Something Dario disagreed with, but wasn't about to fight her on. As Kay had both money and clout. That and she wasn't really an issue, she was too busy running her business. To actual cause him real problems anyway.

Dario nodded at him, then ate with above average speed. He had no desire to get thrown out into the streets. Looking like a common criminal, thus bring bad press to FXW. This would likely piss off his boss. Dario sighed internal about all of it. He had no room for making a mistake or fail.

Cueto would have to move in the shadows. Making sure to pick his spots very carefully. After about half an hour of eating, Dario thanked the bartender. Then tipped the man and walked out of The Starlight Fey. A half smirk on his face, the day had started off quite well. If this held up then perhaps the night would be exquisite.


	4. Chapter 4

Zatara King was a little confused when she heard a knock on her hotel door. Quackenbush had said she'd meet her in the main dinning area. On the patio near the lilies and white roses. She hadn't mentioned coming to the door to get her. Knowing King liked to sleep in, and was not an early raiser. King thought for a moment, then slowly got up. Pulled on a robe from the closet.

Then grabbed a fire place poker which she held behind her. Ready encase Cueto had sent any thugs. Unlikely but you never knew with El Jefe. The man was unhinged normal, with his obsession over King's old trainer. Was growing in leaps and bounds, Dario had crossed over to complete insanity. King wasn't willing to take any chances when it came to Cueto.

King slowly opens the door only to find Miss Kay and two of her beefy security guards. Different from last night, but more than capable of being intimidating. Along with doing there job, should unwanted interlopers show there faces. King takes note of the sober look on Kay's face. This can't mean anything good, and King sends out a silent prayer. That her trainer isn't being smuggled out of the country.

King: "Please tell me, my trainer isn't being smuggled into Spain."

Kay: "Its not that bad, Cueto however did make an appearance earlier. He got slightly close, but didn't know it. My security people kept a close eye on it. She's waiting for you in the garden area. Don't worry I've instructed my people to keep him off the grounds. No more of this "random" showing up."

King: "Well that's comforting to know. Do you know any bayou's he could vanish into?"

Kay: "That might just be possible….maybe. I'll have to look into that."

King: "Please do. It would greatly please many people. Who would gladly lie in a court of law for you."

Kay: "Excellent. I knew I liked you for a reason. Miss Quackenbush has always been a good judge of character. Well except for that Saber man. Still can't say as I blame her. That one is very finely built."

King: "…yeah I'll give you that. Pretty bendable from what I hear as well."

Kay: "Oh my…"

King: "Yep. Been temped myself to see just how. Only problem is it seems as if he's still holding a torch."

Kay: "Hmm. Perhaps the young brit has finally wised up?"

King: "Not sure, no one's sure what Saber wants. I don't think even he knows. Which is his greatest problem. If the moron would just figure it out. Maybe he won't get so much hate. Or castration threats."

Kay: "Send him my way, if you see him in town. I've got methods for getting men to figure out what they want."

King: "Sounds like a plan to me. Now I need to get dressed. I've got a business meeting with Miss Quackenbush."

Kay smiles sly at King as she notes there is a bit of protectiveness in her tone. It would seem Miss King did care about her old trainer. Kay nods at the other woman. Leaving her in private so she can get ready for her day.

Kay is grateful that her young friend has another protector. Cueto has a long reach, and it scares Kay to think about. Just how easily Miss Quackenbush could just quietly vanish into the night. Never to be seen again, all thanks to a deranged Spaniard.

Who clearly has issues with his parents. Mommy had clearly not been a good person. Abusive mothers could be worse than abusive fathers. Mothers were a primal protective force. They were to protect and raise there children. As nature had made them as such. It was a crime against nature in away. That a mother would treat a child of there own blood. In such a horrible manor was truly a vile thing. Kay felt a bit of pity for Cueto, as she'd dug into his past. It wasn't pleasant and Kay was shocked Dario functioned as well as he did. While she didn't know how bad Cueto's mother had been.

What she'd learned about his asshole of a sperm provider. Had left her glad he was dead. Other wise Kay was going to have to murder him. For the good of humanity and her own sanity. What he'd done to poor Matanza, alone was enough to sign his death warrant in her eyes. Kay could never forgive anyone who'd use there own child. For a deranged grab at power.

The Aztec gods where not the only cosmic players. There were a great deal more who wouldn't have taken kindly. To the sheer stupidity that had nearly gone down. Thankful for the material plane, things had been quickly halted.

Kay sent out a quick pray to the gods of her mother and father. Hopeful that her young friend, will be able to reconnect with Mr. Saber. As he is still the one she wants.

Its that or that extremely good looking Hiromu Takahashi. Kay at the least approved of Takahashi a great deal. As he knew what he wanted, and the brightly colored haired man. Was a sweet heart when it came to Kay's young friend. He worshiped the ground Miss Quackenbush walked on. An treated her as Kay felt a man should do so.

Kay smiled at the thought as she walked into her office. Hopeful things would work out soon. If not Kay would take matters into her own hands. After all what was money, if not a tool. To remove problems from one's life.

King had a half smile on her face. As she walked into a breath taking garden area. If there was one thing Zatara could say about The Starlight Fey. It was the most beautiful place she'd ever stayed at. The attention to detail was astounding and awe inspiring. The colorful exotic flowers, to the way the marble stone had been laid. From the whites, blues, and light pinks. Everything was masterful done to perfection.

The fountains were from a fantasy realm. Covered with details of fae, flowers, vines and Unicorns. The waters were crystal clear, with a sweet smell to them. King wasn't sure if it was from the flowers or just the water its self. There are even servers dressed in light airy fantasy outfits. Some even going as far as to dye there hair.

The music playing in the area was mostly instrumental. With some vocals being opera or choir based. There was also seven different fire pits scattered threw out. With bronze cut out covers over them. Each one depicting a different mystical beast. That would cast its huge shadow, upon a nearby white marble sheets with vining flowers. That were growing around the the edges of them.

King is blown away with how beautiful everything is. All placed with maxim benefit to make the colors pop. An add accents that make the art work stand out. As Zatara moves forward she notices a some what shaken Quackenbush. Who's seems to be doing deep breathing exercises while listening to Stan Bush. Not a huge shocker as Bush is one of her favorite artists. That and his work done for Chikara gives him favor with her.

As King gets closer she hears whispered out lyrics of From The Ashes. Zatara gets a sudden chill as she hears words. They reverberate with power all there own. As if a chant or spell of some kind. It seemed to be almost empowering her old mentor. Sighing King finally recognizes what the other woman is doing. Its something King herself knows thanks to Vampiro. A old but effective way to block magic and any outside influences. It also allows for the user to send out there own magical missiles so to speak. At the offending party trying to harm them.

King silently sends out a prayer, to what ever power will listen. Asking that Dario Cueto, pull his head out of his ass. Long enough to realize, stalking doesn't count as a relationship. Its a ticket to 25 years to life or a grave. Once King tells Vampiro, just what's been going on with Quackenbush.

How she's slowly slipping into a reality that is driving her insane. From a carefree veteran of the pro wrestling business. To a scared shell of a body, that just went threw the motions of life. Only it was even less than that. Quackenbush had become a paranoid recluse. Who came off as cold and uncaring, with no remorse. For the feelings she had hurt by accident or having been too harsh.

King had scoffed at the rumors at first. Blowing off it all as gossip, as green morons being disrespectful. It wasn't unheard of for rookies or people with only a few years under there belts. To get all huffy or gossip like teenage girls. Because they felt slitted by someone. Female vets who had dated with in the business, sadly dealt with all kinds of slander. It was a ugly thing but something most women excepted. Blowing it off and dealing with it as it might come up.

King breaks from her thoughts as she slips down into a chair in front of Quackenbush. Who finished her chant with a firm tone. She took a breath then opened her eyes. Slight smile on her face as she saw King.

King smiled back hopeful her old mentor would be back. King then plucks up a couple of cheddar biscuits and a handful of fresh strawberries. Placing them on to the plate in front of her.

Quackenbush: "It's been a busier than normal morning. Dario has never been very good with anything that isn't yes El Jefe. Its been becoming for frequent, but its nothing above what I can handle power wise."

King: "That isn't good…..you know what he gets like when he's denied what he wants. We tell Vampiro after breakfast. We go to where he's staying and let him know. Then we get you out of the country."

Quackenbush: "….I know him better. He's not to that point yet."

King: "How long has he been at this? How much longer do you think he's going to except getting blown off? He's deranged with money and political power to boot. Cueto isn't going to take No for an answer. He's going to want at least…"

King shutters in horror and grabs her glass of cranberry juice. Taking a large swig of it, trying to drive off the horrifying thoughts. That threaten to over take her. She knows Cueto's mind works in sickening ways. He will justify his actions despite, any protests, screams, begging or tears. Knowing him as King does, he would use drugs.

That cause arousal and confusion. Memory problems, or even being unable to move. Cueto will want at least several hours of perverse activities. Even if that's enough for him, which King had doughs about. Zatara knows her old mentor isn't interested in fucking him even once.

Even if she knew beyond all reason. That it would be all Cueto wants. Three hours or so of having his perverse way with Quackenbush. Doing gods only knew what to her, or having her do for him. So that he can keep the memory as a mark of male pride. Or bragging about it to any of his friends about his conquest. When comparing quality of women they have banged.

With all of this build up, Cueto likely wants months or a year of it. Along with more than just memories of it. He would want evidence of it for himself in the form of trophies. Be it garments ripped off Quackenbush; to be used at later dates for himself. While fucking would be actresses, gold diggers, or what ever poor girl he can get his cock into. Dario Cueto is a man who would want high quality recordings of his long hard fought conquest.

All angles covered with multiple HD cameras. For later viewing for his own pleasure; or with friends or other bed mates. So that he can stroke his own ego. By showing just how he enforced his will upon this strong luchadora.

Making her do what ever he wanted, however he wanted. Forcing her to get him off, then forcing his cum down her lips. In between her butt cheeks, into her breasts, deep in between her legs. Only to pop a blue pill to repeat the humiliation in some other demeaning way. With added toys for his own delight and pleasure. Leather whips, for disciplining his unwilling toy. Making her more compliant with his sick demands. Silk bondage ropes, for removing any escape attempts. Using other toys to get her body willing. So he could shame her into thinking she had wanted it. That the encounter was willing on both side.

Stop protesting be a good little slut. An take the fucking they both wanted. Or he would ruin her reputation by spreading rumors of how he'd spread her. Spread her ass cheeks, used both his cock and anal beads on it. Oh how she'd cum like clock work for that. Used her mouth as his personal depository for his cum. He had stroked her breasts, while she sucked away. As he moved her head back an forth for quicker results. As she had pleaded with him to finish himself in her mouth. So she could feel his cum slip down her throat. Oh how hot she'd been for it. Only to feel disappointment, as Dario pulled out to cum over her shoulder. Then having her start over with the blow job. To do it right this time, like a proper whore. Maybe he would allow her to feel his cum in her mouth. If she worked harder at it, and oh had she worked hard for it. Cum spilling out of his cock at lighting speed, had gone into her mouth. Only for some of it to spill out. He'd had to spank her with his hands for that infraction. Oh how she'd enjoyed that so much. Such a good little slut she was for him.

Sucked her breasts while he'd stroked her clit. Making her cum several times over. She'd been so wet for him, pleading with him to do more. How he shoved his cock into her, while she begged for him to go deeper. Go harder, faster, suck on my breasts, hit my g-spot. Slap my ass, spill your cum into my tight little body. Make me cum please El Jefe. I promise not to let your seed fall out.

Dario would make sure she'd be at his beacon call. For however long he wanted her to be. When ever he wanted her to be. Forcing her into even more crazy situations, to ensure that she would never think to tell him no. Even if it was years later, and Dario decided he wanted her again. For what ever reason, likely for fun or a power trip. Even if she was in a relationship with someone else. He would force her to be his pleasure toy. She would comply with him, despite not wanting to do so.

For fear of what his blackmail would do to her professional life. Let alone her personal life, ruining any relationship she tried to form. The world would see her as Dario Cueto's toy. If he felt like keeping her around after that. She would be completely with in his power.

"Zatara?…Zatara?….you in there honey? King!…..look what ever your thinking. He's not going to go all insane rapist. Dario isn't interested in drugging me for sex." '…..I hope anyway….'

"…how do you know that? He's got money, political reach, is obsessed with you. For all we know he's going to pull some crazy stunt. So he can make it look like an angel. Run off with you so he can do what ever sick thing….."

"I understand the concern, trust me I've thought about a lot of it. I was ready to go all pyro a few months ago. I was staking out his penthouse, here in town I'm ashamed to admit. When I ran into a woman who looked a bit like me."

"…..Really? You were going to…..and you ran into a woman who looked like you? Oh god he was fucking a look like of you?"

"Keep it down King, we aren't alone. Even if we can't be heard very well. Thanks to the music and spacing out here. Yes, I ran into at the time one of Dario's bed mates. That's actual what made me realize the truth of the matter."

"The truth of the matter, is he's crazy and wants to fuck you. Until he's out of cum, or has some how become board with fucking you. Then blackmail you when ever he feels like it for sex."

"Zatara, you have always had a wild imagination. Which is what I love about you. It reminds me of myself a lot. However if you would listen for a bit. You will realize why I'm certain Dario isn't going to drug and rape me. He's not near that point of no return. He wants far more than that."

"…..ok, please enlighten to what you know. About our current boss…..well one of them. An why your so certain Dario fucking Cueto. Its going to kidnap you and rape the fuck out of you. For the record I'm against that, and think murdering him is the answer."

"Just breath Zatara, and listen to why I'm so sure. Dario isn't going to drug and rape me. As I mentioned I went off the deep end a bit a few months ago. Now rewind to three months ago on a full moon. I was stealthing myself around his penthouse. Getting the lay of the land, as I was of the same line of thought at you. I was becoming very scared and rather desperate. As I was obsessing over nightmarish details. I was approached by a woman who looked a lot like me. Not that I noticed until she taped me on the shoulder."

Flash back to that night outside Dario's penthouse.

Katherine Quackenbush is hiding at the end of a very long hall. Near the stairwell, and is looking all Sold Snake. Only she's got snacks with her and some manga. As she nibbles on some treats, she starts to realize this might be a stupid idea. Not all that ideal to be this close to her stalker.

'….I might not have thought this threw. I look like the one stalking him for sex. Yeah…..not my best idea. Of course burning the penthouse also isn't the best idea. Sigh….I really need to rethink my life.'

As Quackenbush started to try and pin point. Just when in her life she'd jumped the rails. Into the world of possible criminal activity. Not counting the fact she had worked in the Temple. Which was legal, (She was pretty sure the Temple was legal.) just very much the wild west of Lucha. She began to think that perhaps she should have never gotten into wrestling.

Daddy had been right, all the business did was drive people insane. Daddy had been right, she should have been a game developer. Much safer, no crazy spanish men not taking no for an answer. Never mind the fact she was a regular at the local FEDX store. As she was always trying to returning things Dario kept sending. It had worked without a hitch twice. Then things had just started happening when she left for Japan.

Dario had decided that he would just upgrade her home without asking her. The only good thing about it was Dario had excellent taste. Along with a home designers eye. He also knew what she liked and how she liked it. If he wasn't a promoter and long with being her ex-boss. She'd be interested for no other reason than his attention to details.

Along with the fact Katherine was fairly sure Dario was one of those men. You did not get involved with unless you didn't care how long things went. He had that crazy streak as well. She wasn't sure how far that ran, frankly that was scary. Dario at times in The Temple, had shown a nasty sadistic streak. That seemed to be rooted in some kind of trauma.

That boarder on creepily deranged satisfaction when he saw violence done to someone who had pissed him off. Then again that was a given for most in the business. Only Dario seemed to blur that line in a way that made her hair stand on end.

Katherine sighed to herself as she was going to have to deal with him yet again in a professional way. Ever sense he'd unexpectedly sold the Temple to Vince.

Quackenbush had been both relived, yet pissed off to no end over it. She'd been depressed as had many who had worked in The Temple. It was hard to describe what Lucha UnderGround meant to someone who'd never experienced it.

In the same way many old ECW workers and fans had felt about ECW. It was just something you had to see in its true form. To fully understand the intensity and sheer love. Everyone who was a part of it had felt.

There had been a feeling of real danger, that hide behind the on camera violence. The Temple did not suffer fools, or the overly arrogant. One didn't make it out alive by being stupid.

Not many realized that Big Rick had been murdered by someone. The cops had been unable to pin it on anyone. As there had only been a skull found with an eye patch in a locker to go on.

Somehow things had been smoothed over. The press kept out of it, and the Temple had continued on wards. Until that unseasonable cold SoCal night, when Dario had announced his sale of the Temple. From that moment on Quackenbush had never thought she'd see Cueto again in anyway professional again.

She'd been shocked to find out Victor had highered him to be the first GM for Xtreme Saturday. She hadn't known that when she'd signed her contract with Victor. Once more she'd be in a working environment with Cueto. Once she'd learned that little detail. Katherine Quackenbush had gone off the rails mental. She had a growing fear of Cueto for awhile now. Thanks to all his over the top gifts. Along with his not so subtle hints at dating. Leading her to where she was now. Hiding in the shadows, like Sold Snake. Ready to try her hand at being a pyro. Only to realize just how fucking stupid that it all was. She'd had no business trying any of this shit.

Quackenbush thought as she slowly finished up her cookie. She realized she needed to pack up her things and get the hell out of here. Being a crazy pyro wasn't the answer to her problems. An getting caught by Cueto; carrying the things she had on her. Was not a good idea, as he would likely call the cops. Or worse demand a date or more for the trespassing.

If there was one thing Dario couldn't tolerate it was people ruining perfectly decorated homes. The whole concept was a button you didn't want to push. Dario had once gone off on a drunk. Who had ran his truck into the other man's cast iron fence. The story went as the drunk staggered out of his truck. Confused and muttering about where this fucking fence had come from. Dario in raged at the damage done to his perfectly kept property. Had chased him a good five miles, swinging a large red bull statue at the poor fool. Until the drunk had come across a state patrol trooper. Who has waiting for speeders to come by.

Begging for help from the crazy man behind him. The state patrol trooper, had placed the drunk in the back. Then proceeded to tell Cueto, he could press charges. At the local pd if he so desired to do so. He then offered to give him a ride home. Dario had excepted with a nod. Staying quite as he was driven home.

Thanking the officer once he'd stopped out side Cueto's home. Later that day all manor of charges where filed against the poor drunk. Only to be dropped as Dario had cut a deal with the desperate man. In return for the dropping of the charges. The poor man would be the resident punching bag for the Temple for five months. It had been a ruff five months for the poor sap. Still he had managed to make it threw somehow.

Dario true to his word had let things go at the end of the time. Cueto had however warned the man about property damage in the future. No one was sure what had been said. However it was well known the man had stayed sober ever since. One didn't mess with El Jefe's well maintained residences.

Katherine shuttered at the memory of it all. Yes the wise thing to do was to bail out. An figure out some other way to avoid Cueto. At least until she could get out of her contract with Victor. She didn't need to end up tied to anything. So that her boss could play out his fantasies. Making her his play thing for his pleasure alone.

As she packed up her stuff, intent on bailing out as fast as she could. Katherine froze as she felt a finger tap her on the shoulder. Her fear started going threw the roof. She'd fucked up and now her nightmares were likely to come true.

Very slowly Katherine turned to face who ever's finger had touched her shoulder. If she was quick and lucky, she could spear them. Then take off like a bat out of hell. Escape the dangerous situation she'd gotten herself into. An continue to not know if Dario had any right to brag about his naked glory.

Which he had done so a few times while drunk. At events he'd forced everyone to go too. Calling it work bonding or some such nonsense. Which in fact he just liked forcing everyone to hang out. Because no one in the Temple wanted to be around each other. Thus why not force everyone into public social interactions.

Jack Evans had tried to sneak out of the rented party room at Azteca Plaza. Only to be thrown back in by several large men. After that they had all been threatened with pay cuts. If they tried to skip out on the bonding exercise.

As Quackenbush mental readied herself for a fight. She was shocked to see a late 20's looking red head standing over her. The other woman had a pleasant look on her face and felt genuine. This lead to Katherine blinking at the other woman. Who in return just half smiled and helped her up.

Red haired lady: "You know, he's would be way too excited that you choice to visit. If he or one of this staff had found you."

Katherine: "….yeah. I don't know what you do or don't know about this. But the man is crazy and…"

Red haired lady: "Oh I know a bit, however it would be more pleasant for us both. If we left and talked else where. Come on I'll drive, I bet you went on foot. So that you won't leave behind evidence from your car."

Katherine: "…..yeah I did. Thought it was being smart…now I just feel stupid."

Red haired lady: "Its fine honey. Now on wards to East meets West sushi. Its likely to be a more pleasant place to talk."

Katherine just nods at the other woman and heads off with her. Still tense, but slowly feeling more claim the farther away they get from the Penthouse. That holds a man who's been driving her crazy. Along with scaring the shit out of her, that he's going to go full on rapist.

As Quackenbush quietly tries to claim herself down. The red haired lady takes note of her tense companion. Who looks ready to have some kind of break down. Sighing to herself, red realizes that Cueto's been over doing it a great deal. He's got the poor girl next to her scared spit-less.

However as they pull into East meets West. Red takes note that the woman, her current sugar daddy really wants. Seems to be claimed down finally. The two walk in and head for a private booth near the back. Next to the huge indoors water fall grotto area. The two sit and are greeted by a waiter who takes there order. Then departs quickly leaving the two women alone to talk in private.

Red: "It's nice to final meet you. After all you are the reason I'm doing so well. Don't take that as a bad thing honey. I know what I'm and have no issues with it. You don't seem like the type to be too judgey. And don't worry I won't take any offense to your questions. After all to me its a matter of business. You are worried about your own business. If there's anything I understand its keeping business good."

Katherine: "….oh. So your….having sex with him?"

Red: "Sex is such a light term for it. However its not incorrect if one's just being general about the arrangement. Its a bit more intense than that. Mr. Cueto is very much into role play. He's also into some bondage and submission. Nothing out of the realm of normal mind you. He just very much has a control fetish. I think he has issues with his parents. It helps him feel in control, even if his baser desires are calling the shots."

Katherine: "You could say that. Dario's mother by all accounts. Was a vile bitch, who thought mental and physical toucher were the normals for raising kids. I don't know much about his dad. Other than the guy was highly disturbed and allowed the bitch to have custody of Dario and Matanza."

Red: "That certainly explains a great deal. I'm Rosa by the way, I figure I should give you a name. As I know yours by heart at this point. Don't pale honey, I didn't mean to scare you. Just listen for a bit, and you will understand. He's not going to drug you so he can rape you. I know that's likely been on your mind. Considering how over the top he goes with gifts. No social skills on him, when it comes to those kind of things."

Katherine: "How can you be so sure Rosa? He's got money, power, and doesn't like hearing the word no….."

Rosa: "I know its all very intimidating. However look at what he's been up too. If he really wanted cheap sex with you. He would have found a way by now. this has been going on for nearly four years yes?"

Katherine: "Yes….and I'm close to finding a hitman."

Rosa: "Its ok Katherine. I promise you, if he really was just interested in fucking you. An didn't care about your feelings, he would have done something illegal by now. If anything he's trying in his own messed up way. To get your affection and loyalty. In his own way Mr. Cueto loves you. He wants possible marriage with you. Or at the least a long term real relationship. Take it from someone who's been around him a lot. Without anyone else around to see his many sides. That said yeah he's not really what a girl wants to bring home to mom and dad. So I understand your wanting to keep him out of your life and bed."

Katherine: "…. I don't understand why he thinks upgrading my house. While I'm in Japan working, is something that's ok."

Rosa: "As I said the man has no social skills when it comes to the use of his money. You are the first to my knowledge woman, he wants around not just for sex. He actual gets this look in his eyes as he watches you. That just screams how do I get her to love me. He views his money as a tool, to get your attention. He figures if he does enough over the top things. You will agree to a date, for no other reason. Than you will see him as a worthy partner."

Katherine: "I've tried telling him, that workers don't date owners or promoters. It seems to just go over his head. That or he doesn't care. You are sure he won't…"

Rosa: "Honey just breath a moment. It's been four years and change. If he was going to go that route. He would have done it when he still held all the cards. When he still had that Temple of his."

This strikes a cord with Quackenbush, who starts to realize. Perhaps she's been reading this situation wrong. The two women continue to speak for three hours. Of all things Dario Cueto, along with what he's like in private. It turned out Dario enjoys cooking when he gets the chance. He's also a lover of most fantasy books or movies. He also plays first person shooters.

Loves Matanza a great deal. As he's gone to great lengths to give him a large area to roam threw at his pleasure. Allowing the younger Cueto to run himself ragged threw nature. So he can be claimer around people.

Rosa is very enlightening, she does however not brush over the slightly dark parts. Such as how a couple of girls before her, didn't fully know what they were getting into. All they saw was the money, good looks and his smooth charm. What they could gain from it as well. Dario had only kept them around for just a few weeks each.

But those few weeks were the most informative education about sex. That they had ever gotten, leaving them in need of therapy. Not from anything that was forced upon them. But because they were trying to figure out why they had consented to it. The two girls it turned out had some issues they had repressed. That had started to come out, from there encounters with Cueto. That had them wondering where there strange desire for it all was coming from.

Rosa however maintained that Mr. Cueto. Wasn't to blame for the damage. All he had done was been looking for willing company. That bore a striking resemblance to Miss Quackenbush. So that he could take the edge off his desire for her. Rosa argued quite vigorously about it. Saying Dario wasn't likely to use her quite like he had them. She was special, like a goddess to be respected and worshiped.

Rosa also listened to Katherine as she gave the other woman. A very detailed argument as to why she wasn't interested in Dario. It was mostly professional as she didn't want to be seen as a female Triple H. That and she admitted to Rosa, Dario wasn't unattractive to her. He was just not a good idea for her. There was something in him, that scared her.

That and she briefly mentioned someone she still held a torch for. Rosa smiled at that as she noticed the sparkle in Quackenbush's eyes as she spoke. The two continued to speak about many things. Rosa found herself liking the other woman. For more than the money that had come her way. Because of her slight resemblance to the woman Dario Cueto desperately wanted the love of.

They had a great deal in common. At the end of there three hours speaking and eating. Katherine left East meets West sushi feeling pretty good. As her cab showed up for her. Katherine waved a last good-bye to Rosa. Feeling a great deal more informed about where Dario Cueto's head was at.

Flash back Katherine and King at StarLight Fey.

Zatara: "I'm still not sure, but I guess it matches up with what I've heard. That and he's seemed fairly restrained so far when it comes to you. Except for the new cars, which still scares me. We are off to see Vamp after this."

Katherine: "…yeah I guess its about time I mentioned this to Vamp. I can only hope he won't go crazy. Or do anything that could get him into trouble."

Zatara: "Even if he does, there is no chance in hell of him getting caught. Vamp is the master of getting away with shit. Your the one in trouble. You didn't tell him about this insanity. That's been following you for how long now?"

Katherine: "Yeah I know. I'll have to show up with a bunch of goodies. Hopeful he will take them and not yell at me. Its been going on for just about four years now Zatara."

Zatara: "Four years? Fuck….has he been after you since he meet you? He's going to yell. Vamp will just yell less, if you bring the treats. Come on, lets get going. The longer we don't tell him the more Vamp will yell."

Katherine: "I don't have an exact date. But its like around the time my backyard got up graded. While I was in Mexico, on that tour with Joey and Candice. Good point. Let's go hit the French Quarter. I know a couple of nice butcher shops, and this lovely sweet shop."

Zatara: "Sounds like a good idea. We can bring a couple of Kay's body guards along. I'm taking no chances with your safety along with my own."

Katherine: "Fair enough, lets head out."

The two women meet Kay in her office. Thanking her for the rooms, food and hostility. Kay smiled letting them know they were always welcomed at the StarLight Fey. She then called up two large buff gentlemen to escort them around the French Quarter. King smiled as the two body guards walked out of the Hotel/Restaurant with them. Quackenbush was also much claimer now. Despite her early dismissals of Cueto's mental state. Along with what he was capable of doing. In order to get what he wanted from her.

'I'll have to give an offering or two at a temple. Kay has been a wonderful friend to my old mentor. Hopeful today goes without hitch…..along with Vamp not going nuts….not much hope of that. Still hopeful he doesn't scare her too bad. Poor girl's been scared as fuck for too long….'

The two women along with the body guards, spent the next three hours wondering the French Quarters. Looking at all manor of things along with buying even more. King had decided to take advantage of the trip. An stock up on all of her favorite snacks. Along with having bought a couple of lovely old style lace dresses. She won't be in town for much longer, as Quackenbush had told her. They would be headed out for Japan in the next few days. King was hopeful that by the time they ended back in the Big Easy. That the problem of Dario Cueto would be solved.

Ether from some act of the gods, or perhaps Vampiro would do in there place. King would have to remember to keep her story straight about today. Should the cops, feds or anyone else come a calling. However knowing Vampiro the way King did. That would be highly unlikely, as the older man wasn't just a master of Lucha Libera. She hadn't been stretching the truth, when she said Vampiro was the master of getting away with things.

Vampiro knew more about how to get away with any number of things. Than most people had ever dreamt of doing. King knew that Cueto was going to wish very soon. That he had never thought to start stalking Miss Quackenbush. King had seen Vampiro on a revenge kick a few times. The end results where not beneficial to the offending party.

More than one had ended up in a mental hospital or worse. A certain doctor who had dared tell him he needed meds. For one had ended up locked up some where in Europe. Something about drugs, booze and a rave at a club. The poor sap had ended up with some unpleasant cell mates.

Who he'd turned snitch on, so that he could get a lesser sentence. Which had worked very well, as he'd gotten out of any time. An had been deported back to the states. Only to find out he'd ratted on ex-KGB now Russian mafia.

The doctor was said to be somewhere at the bottom of the pacific ocean. How he'd gotten there was up for debate. As there were a lot of conflicting stories about that little detail.

Dario Cueto was likely to join the doctor. If he didn't stop with his insanity when it came to Katherine Quackenbush. Vampiro was not forgiving when it came to his students. They were his, and hell an high water came for those who didn't get the hint.

King would not be Dario Cueto for all the world. The hell that Vampiro was going to unleash upon him. Would be something for the ages. King briefly wondered if Matt Striker would be at Vamp's place. Striker who was the name sake for Quackenbush's ring name.

Was also very protective of her, he was a long time family friend. Who had know Quackenbush since she was a young teen. There had been other feelings, King had noticed over the years. Only to be seemingly shoved aside, due to Striker not wanting to ruin what they had as friends. He didn't want to commit to his feelings due to fear. The fear he would lose the friend he'd known for years.

That and he felt like everyone would look at him as if he was some kind of sicko. Which sadly wasn't out of the question. As Matt had known baby Quack since she was a young minor. Still he had never tried anything with her. Matt had always conducted himself with class and been nothing but a friend to her. King quietly snorted at the idea of Striker ever being improper with Quackenbush.

If anything Matt was her biggest supporter. Matt encouraged her to try and do new things. To always learn about the business. To learn new moves and to become as well rounded as she could. To never allow anyone to hurt her in the ring. How to hide legit weapons on her person. For her protection in and outside the ring. Should it be necessary to fight her way out of ring side. Or gods forbid out in the streets.

King knew how much Matt cared about her. An honestly she was secretly rooting for him. To work up the courage to let Quackenbush know much. Honestly no one wants Zack Saber Jr to come back into the picture. No one. From Mike to Eddie Kingston, King herself, nearly everyone she's close too. Wants Saber to stay very far away. For that alone King is hopping Striker will soon find his moxy.

If not him then she hoped one or two Ingovrables would do so. King mental sighed in relief as she saw Vampiro's loft apartment come into site.

Katherine Quackenbush looked on in tense conflicting emotions. She was glad that she wasn't driving the suv. Kay's boys were in the front acting as a proper escort. She had been dreading this moment for a long while. Regret swirled in her gut, as her mouth started to go dry.

If she'd just told Vamp right away. The what if's started to bombard her. Would Vampiro even believe her, it had been a long rocky four years. Of fear, guilt, and self loathing that had been slowly consuming Quackenbush's mind. After all was said and done, she'd been too scared to ask Ian for help. Katherine had felt as if she had no choice. She had thought maybe Dario would go away. After all how long could he stay interested in her. If she kept telling him no. Kept trying to return the unwanted gifts. Politely but firmly telling him no, to any kind of personal relationship.

On paper it had seemed like a good game plan. In practice it had all snow balled out of control. Faster than Quackenbush had ever thought possible. Dario had selective hearing or was too obsessed with the idea of sex. Or if Rosa was to be believed a relationship of some kind. For him to even register the idea of rejection to his indecent proposal. He seemed to take it as a challenge.

To try and see what it would take to change her mind. By that Dario sent bigger an more expensive gifts. Things that couldn't be returned. Such as the renovations that started happening while she was in Japan. Or anywhere else for a couple of months. It was the unwanted renovations that had first driven home. Just how far out of her depth she gotten. Without realizing it, now a crazy man was renovating her house. Without her consent and it was really freaking her out. As she thought back about it. That first renovation was when she should have told Ian.

She knew that, but the whole thing had scared her so badly. Quackenbush hadn't known what to do. She'd come home after a long flight from Japan and a crapy commute from the airport. Only to drop her bags in the living room. An head into the basement bathroom.

Removing clothing as she went, unawares of what she would find. Only wanting to walk into her shower and get clean.

Quackenbush hadn't taken much notice of it at first. Being too tried to think about it, she'd turned on the dimmer lights on low. Placed her clothing in a neat pile on a near by hamper. Then walked over to the walk in shower. As she had grouped around for the faucets. Katherine had noticed after about five minutes of this; they where not where they should be. It was then that she started to notice how different her bathroom was. It was for one thing far bigger than what she remembered. It also had white and light blue marble all over the walls.

The white was the border, while the light blue was the main wall. It also had what looked to be gold along the white. Acting as a trim, to high light the lighter shades in the white.

The floor she noticed had also changed, it was now a high end light blue marble tile. An if she was right now thinking on it, was heated. Looking around she noticed with wide eyes that the whole bathroom. Looked like something out of a photo shoot for the ultra rich.

Katherine slowly wondered about her new bathroom. Taking in all the new highly expensive details. As she opened up the oak hard wood french doors on her new towel cabinet. She found a folded over white card with the word welcome in gold lettering. Sitting upon a stake of large soft white towels. Which look like they belong in some expensive day spa. Not her bathroom, as the cost of them would be out of her price range.

Slowly she opened the card, reading the contents of it. She stood in total shock for a long while. As she slowly started to realize, just how deep down the rabbit hole she had fallen. Katherine shaken looks around the room with paranoid fear. She has no idea if there are cameras; or worse a live feed coming from the newly remolded bathroom. If there is then she has just exposed herself.

To gods only knew who, or how many men. She has no idea if Dario would keep such recordings to himself. Or if he'd have some kind of group of "friends" who would be watching with him. Carefully she pulls out a couple of large towels. Then wraps one around her, holding it tight so it doesn't slip. Then takes the other and holds it against her face. So that no one will see the tears that are forming in her eyes. Quackenbush then slowly walks out of the bathroom. She does not run, as she is unwilling to show that much fear to a possibly watching Cueto.

Even if that is a lost cause, as she knows she's shaking uncontrollably. Certain that if he did put cameras in, then they are the HD kind. All of her movements are likely crystal clear to see.

However her pride won't let her run from her own bathroom. Once she's out the door however all bets are off. Katherine drops the towel covering her face and bolts. The tears now falling as she runs to her bedroom and locks the door behind her. She has no idea what to do, or how to make this all go away.

Fade to the present. The car is parked in the street in front of Vampiro's loft. The bodyguards smile as the two women steep out of the car. Then wave as they head back to there employer.

King has yet to pick up on the growing tension. As Quackenbush slowly follows her into the building. King is too focused on heading to her old mentors door. Thankful Vampiro is on the second floor of the 15 floor building. So it takes little time to reach his door. King knocks while Quackenbush stands a few feet behind her.

Trying not to think about what might come. She's also trying very hard not to shake from fear. Silently Katherine reminds herself, that King learned the news of what had been going on. An not looked at her like she was some kind of gold digger or a whore.

King understood she wasn't to blame for Dario. Just as her stablemates also understood. She has no reason to fear, Ian is her friend, her mentor, a man she knows is trust worthy.

Yet the dark thoughts continue to come, unwanted whispering there poison. King is not really that close to her, what if she's pulling a con for profit? Can she really trust that her LIJ stable members, don't curse her for shaming them?

Does Naito blame her for leading Cueto on? Like she's some kind of gold digging whore. Who doesn't have the decency to at least come threw on her end of the transaction? Does Naito and the rest want her thrown out of LIJ? Will she even have a job in New Japan next month, let alone next May when her contract comes up?

Would anyone in the Lucha part of the business, ever book her again. Should any of this become public knowledge? Hell would anyone ever book her again? Without wanting things she certainly had never given Cueto. Four years of personal hell and fear. Could be what ruin her career. Ruin her relationships, ruin her very life.

If Vampiro, looked at her like she was trash. If he rejected her for what she'd done. For not telling him straight away about. What would Kailene do? What would Mantis do, or Eddie, Joey, or Super Dragon do? Worse yet what would daddy do? Could her own father turn his back on her? Would daddy disown her for all of this shame. She had brought down upon the family name?

Katherine is lost in dark thoughts as Vampiro opens his door. He looks surprised to see King, but motions for her to come in. As she does Katherine tries to swallow down her fear, only to find her mouth has gone dry.

She quickly slips in behind Zatara hoping she won't be noticed right away. She has been trying for a long time to work up the guts to tell Ian. However her courage is slipping away faster than grains of sand in an hour glass. Quackenbush doesn't even know where to start with explaining how messed up her life is right now.

Vampiro: "Zatara, its rare to see you for social calls. What brings you to my home?"

Zatara: "Wait a moment…..Come on, stop hiding behind me. Its ok….come on Quackenbush."

Vampiro: "Quackenbush?….Katherine? I didn't know you and Zatara started hanging out. Come on out honey, I've got a great pot of chili going. Its the kind you like. Smoking hot and plenty of flavor. I've also got some good cheddar to go over it."

Katherine felt her face light up a bit. Only for it to vanish into ash, as her face became what she hopped as neutral. She no longer had any idea what other saw when they looked at her. Could they seem the shame, the fear, the intense self hatred. That had been building for the last four years of her life.

King: "Look Vamp, this isn't a complete social visit."

Vampiro: "Then what did bring you ladies to my home?"

King motions for Katherine to come into site. Slowly she walks out from behind King, trying hard to keep her eyes up. However the guilt is weighting on her, along with the fear. Which seems to be growing with each forced step. Its been so long she doesn't even know if she can get the words out.

Katherine's mind starts to go blank, she's not sure its in her to lie to Ian to his face. Any time she's tried to lie he knows she is. Ian and daddy both seem to know when she looks them face to face. If she's trying to lie or stretch the truth.

Which is why she avoids talking to daddy about work while with him. Its not too hard, if anything they talk about Chikara more than anything else. Along with how its doing and if he needs any talent brought in. Its very easy to side step anything related to work with him.

He didn't approve of Lucha UnderGround. So he doesn't speak of it, as mom told him. She's an adult an the promotion had a TV deal. So it was good exposure for her, to help grow her star power. Daddy as a result, won't willing speak of it first anyway.

Ian is a whole other barrel of fish. Vampiro worked for Dario, and his past is filled with shady things. That he isn't too shy about speaking about. Keeping things from him, about Dario is much harder. As Ian is very observant, and at some point. She's certain Dario will try to pull something while Xsterme Saturday is going on. He's never been one to wait for anything, and the last four years. Has been one long game of cat and mouse. Avoiding Dario, trying to return unwanted gifts. Having her home quietly searched by hacker friends made in Japan. Multiple time over the years to put her mind as ease. That she wasn't giving anyone a private show. They had all told her, that no one was running a live stream from her home.

If they were it was an extremely well hide. An likely not going to anywhere but one place. That didn't help her growing anxiety. It had been building for the last four years. Things had died down a little once she'd been forced to tell her stablemates. The fear had gone away, she'd left claim and at peace for once in a long while. Things had started back up, once she'd realized she needed to tell her family and friends in the states.

The not knowing, along with the shame of not having told them earlier. Had come flooding back, ten time worse than before. Now she had to come clean to Vampiro. A man who was both trainer and friend. Someone who she should have told well over four years ago. Someone who would have murdered Dario no questions asked or mentioned. All her problems could have been solved and she would have no reason to feel fear. For the last four years plus, along with all the shame. That had been eating her alive, as she suffered threw night terrors.

Worse the shame of not being believed. Had been feeding the night terrors. She clearly remembered the first time they had happened. The screams, sweat, and blankets. Had gone all over the room, as she'd fallen out of bed. Screaming in several lunges, only to find she was alone in her hotel room.

She'd laid there crying for a good hour. Trying to pull herself together, so that she could try to get some actual sleep. Silently Katherine had prayed for something. What she didn't really know. All she wanted was to be able to tell someone. How out of control her life had gotten.

She'd bruised her left arm pretty badly. So Katherine had had to take extreme care, to keep no one from seeing it. Lest Zack be blamed for it or someone else. Who had nothing to do with it. Now there was no where to run or hide. She knew King would just tackle her. Quackenbush wanted to at least look alike an adult as she explained things.

King watches as Quackenbush looks to be caught in a never ending loop. She looked like she was trying to pick her words. Only to fail as the reality of what she was trying to do hit her. Katherine Quackenbush was scared, beyond all same Quackenbush who had taken King out for a night of fun in Mexico City. Despite the fact it wasn't wise to do so.

The two had walked a thin edge that night. Yet never once had she been remotely scared. Now she was visible starting to have a panic attack. Eyes darting about, looking for something to deflect attention from the subject. Vampiro who was getting concerned by the events unfolding in front oh him. As his friend and student looked to be having some kind of panic attack.

"…Vamp, I'm sorry…..I'm sorry….I'm sorry…..I'm sorry…I'm sorry…..don't tell please…..don't tell…."

"Katherine?…..honey what's going on?"

"…don't tell, Kailene….."

"…..don't tell daddy…"

"Honey…..come on now….its ok."

"….Ian…..please don't tell him. Please Ian…I…..can't….."

Vampiro blinked, heart breaking for his friend. The use of his given name, was very rare it wasn't done lightly. He could literal count on one hand. How many times she had used it. Each time has been for a very serious matter.

Now to see her slowly breaking in front of him. Begging with desperation, not to tell her father. Vampiro can't for the life of him, figure out why. There is no way she's pregnant, her relationship with that ass Zack Saber Jr. Has been over for a long time.

Ian has been keeping quite tabs on his friend's time over in Japan. She's not been anywhere near Saber. Ian can only conclude that something much worse has gone on. He careful starts to covertly look his friend over. For signs of trauma not caused by being a pro wrestler. Its not an easy thing to do, however he's seen and known people. Who have been threw hell with very bad relationships. He doesn't see what he's looking for. Ian doesn't know if he should be happy or scared.

The kind of trauma that could have been inflicted up on his friend. Might be of a more insidious form, one that as a father. Make's his stomach want to heave and his soul hurt. As Ian continued to try and figure out how to ask. A question he prayed he was deeply wrong about.

Ian: "….Its ok honey. No one is judging you…..your safe here. I promise what ever the problem is. I will make it right…you want to sit down on the couch?"

Ian watches as his friend tears slowly leaking out. Nods numbly at him and let's him guide her over to the couch. As King watches on in horror as she follows them both. She's never seen anything like this. Its shaking her to the core, to see such a normal strong person. Become a crying, broken mess, who's begging for a secret to be kept. When Quackenbush has no reason to feel any shame. None of this is remotely her fault, that is all on Dario. King took a breath and was half a second away from spilling the beans. When she saw Vampiro shake his head no. This was something Quackenbush would have to get out. Vampiro gave her a half smile as he mouthed he'd handle it.

Vampiro: "….I promise honey. I won't tell anyone anything…can you tell me honey? I promise no judgement, what ever happened. Is not your fault, you did nothing wrong."

Vampiro's tone is warm and comforting. Giving his friend and student every reason to believe him. He will not judge her, nor will be blame her for anything. All he wants to know, is how he can help her.

Katherine: "…Ian…it's….he's been…st….st….stalking me…..I….thought he'd go away…..then….it….all…went crazy…he remolded my basement bathroom!….while I was in Mexico on tour with Joey and Candice! What kind of man does that?! Then its my kitchen! Then its most of the house! Then its add on's! Now it's cars! I…I'm scared…..he's crazy."

Vampiro: "…..honey. You did nothing wrong…..who ever this crazy fucker is. I swear to you, he's not getting near you ever. I promise this isn't your fault. No one blames you for being scared. Or not saying something right away. Its clear this asshole's money intimidated you."

Katherine: "…your not mad Ian?…..I'm so sorry…I…..didn't know how to say it….its been ruffly four or so years…I….."

Vampiro: "Honey, you were clearly over whelmed by everything. You are NOT to blame…..I don't blame you nor would anyone else. From what you've said, things started off slow. Then suddenly it all started to snow ball. By the time you realized it, things had gotten well away from you."

Katherine: "…..it had. I thought…..he'd just take the hint…..he just kept going forward…I've had the house checked for…..any independent streaming over the years…so far they all say nothing."

Ian: "That's good at least….honey do you want to say a name? I know its taken a lot of courage to get out this much. But can you give me a name?"

Katherine: "…..Cueto…its Dario…."

Ian feels his blood run cold, as he hears the name spoken. He now knows why she's been so jumpy. Why she prefers having parties outside. Why she's been spending as much time as possible. Away from the house, and why she's been quietly asking around. About anyone who wants to buy it for cheap. Why she's been looking into getting citizen ship in Japan of all places. Dario fucking Cueto has been stalking. His good friend and student. Making her feel isolated, alone, like a gold digging whore. When she's done nothing, but try to make her own way in the world.

Dario Cueto, had done a wrong. He had yet to realize was going to get him put in a shallow grave at best. However Ian had far worse plans for Cueto. Dario was going to rue the day he started this little power trip.


End file.
